


The Great Swappening

by Keske (SnowXeno)



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, I beg of you, Spoilers, go see 1917, i break canon-, please, self indulgent au/crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/Keske
Summary: Schofield wakes up at a campfire that isn't familiar.Quentin wakes up under fucking rocks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome new Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of Schofields waking up is written by @Quentinobambino who also made some fucking cute ass art that I will link in the notes at the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fog

Schofield woke up to the cackling of the warm fire and the buzzing in his brain. He had no idea where he was but he knew his head was killing him. It was dark outside, and the trees filtered out the light of the moon which was covered by the fog as well. The only light source he has was from the warm fire that was placed in front of him. The tried soldier tried standing up but caught himself from falling over. Surrounding the tall Britt was a group of people with varying appearances. 

Scho was unbelievably confused because he could've sworn he was just about to head into war to deliver a message so many questions raced in his head but the only one that came out was "where are my clothes?"

Schofield was no longer in his issued uniform. Instead, he was wearing a tight pair of dark denim pants, his boots were swapped out with strange flat-footed laced shoes. A jacket was wrapped around his form, partially concealing a gray shirt with some kind of white tree on it. A hat similar to what the lieutenant was wearing was capped on his head.

"Well shit, you certainly aren't Quentin," an old gruff voice started.

"Looks like you're not the only Brit now, David." An odd-sounding feminine voice blurted 

"Yeah, but where's Quentin?"


	2. Schofield's first trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schofield gets to experience his first trial within the fog.

The “Survivors, as they called themselves, had kindly shown, or well, told him how things work here in the “Fog”. They told him of the hellish game they were forced to play; hunted by murderers, repairing generators under the pressure of death, forcing them to try their best and survive the whole game and do their best to escape. It sounded easy enough, just like the orders he and Blake were given.

Of course, it wasn’t easy. Before he even got into his first trial, they dragged him aside to learn a few things that would assist him during the trial and crammed it into his head.

He remembered what the dark-skinned girl with glasses had taught him about tending to his own wounds alone. A young American girl with blonde hair had shown him where to strike the killer’s back to force them to let go, an older American man who had told him stories of war and ghouls had taught him how to pick himself off the ground if the killer was distracted. Another man, of some Asian origin, Schofield wasn’t quite sure and wasn’t sure if he should ask or not, told him how to silence himself when he was injured so that he could disappear and hide. 

He was in no way ready or prepared to play this horrible game he had been dragged into, but he didn’t have much of a choice as the world around him was quickly swallowed in fog. Once it dissipated, he was no longer at the fire, instead, he was surrounded by tall grass, bamboo, and strange stone statues whose gaze seemed to follow his every move. Not far from him was the man who taught him to stay silent, which he now knew as Jake, Jake Park.

The smaller man motioned for Schofield to follow him. The moved slowly and silently over to a red, futuristic engine-like machine, which was introduced to him by Park as the generator. 

Jake sat quietly and helped the Brit learn to repair the generator. For the time they were in their secluded corner of the land, they were not a single noise. Whether it was silenced or the killer moved with an inhuman amount of stealth, they had yet to find out.

Just as they finally managed to finish repairing the generator, a deafening, animalistic roar cut through the air.

“Ah fuck,” Jake sighed, patting Scho on the back. “ Looks like you get to meet the Oni this time, unfortunate that it’s during your first trial. Just follow my lead and for the most part, you should be okay. All you really need to know about the Oni is that his power is fueled by blood so healing is extremely important. When he goes into a rage like he is now, it's best to hide and move stealthily.”

Just as Schofield was about to respond to his counterpart, thunderous footsteps and ragged breathing neared raced towards their location. 

A man ran in front of the enraged killer, someone Schofield had just briefly met at the fire. His name was Ace, he was a tad eccentric and always acting goofy. “Run! Big daddy Oni coming through!” Ace shouted, narrowly avoiding the killer’s attack. Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes at the comment Ace made and quickly guided Schofield away from the two. 

Within his chest, Schofield felt as if his heart would explode from how hard it slammed against its bone cage. The two survivors peered around a wooden wall, only to watch poor Dwight get mercilessly struck down and thrown onto one of the rusted meat hooks. 

“Alright, one the Oni leaves, we go rescue Dwight and heal his ass, then get the fuck away from the area,” Jake sighed, glancing back at Scho who simply nodded in confirmation.

The duo darted off over to the hook, Jake letting the Brit unhook the whimpering man. Swiftly the trio disappeared into some tall grass and quickly healed the injured man. After a short discussion on what to do next, Jake traded places with Dwight. Jake mockingly saluted the two of them before running off to do whatever it is he did.

Nervously, Dwight led Schofield over to another generator that had been started a while ago. Unfortunately, Dwight’s hand slipped and caused the generator to explode in his face, drawing the attention of the blood-hungry killer.

With the pounding of his heart picking up again, Schofield opted to quickly walk away from the generator and hide behind a rock near the brick wall the boarded the area they were in. Peeking out from behind his hiding spot, he watched as the nervous wreck of a “leader” crawled into an orange locker near the generator.

Thudding footsteps of the giant alert Schofield to the presence of the killer once again, having zoned the sound of his own blood rushing out. The beast struck the generator twice before turning and staring silently at the locker. Dread filled the Brit as he watched Dwight be ripped from the locker and tossed to the ground as if he was nothing.

The killer paused to look over his shoulder as two pops sounded in the distance, confirming that there were only two generators left to be completed. Looking back down at the survivor at his feet, the Oni let out a quiet, bone-chilling chuckle.

Dwight rolled onto his back, facing the killer who loomed over him, slowly crawling back away from him.

The Oni stabbed the blade of his katana through the panicked leader’s upper chest, earning him a muffled scream as he leaned on the hilt of the sword. Reaching into the man’s mouth, the killer tore Dwight’s tongue out. 

The survivor let out a blood-curdling screech, blood spurting out from his mouth. 

The killer yanked the blade partially out from the dying survivor, striking down onto its prey with its large, metal studded club, dislodging the body from the rest of the blade. With two more swift bone-crushing slams of the club on the corpse, the Oni was satisfied with its killer. Straightening its back, the giant stormed off, glancing over its shoulder to look directly at Schofield.

Schofield sat in horrified shock. He had seen horrible, brutal deaths in war, but this felt different and he couldn’t understand why.

The Brit was ripped from his thoughts as he heard someone calling his name. Blinking, the young soldier looked up and saw Jake and Ace waving, motioning to come over. Schofield swiftly made his way over, noting the large grin across the older man’s face as he proudly presented a key with a small purple ribbon on it to him. 

“Let’s get the hell outta here!” Ace whooped excitedly.

“Wait, we’re not done with the generators. I thought we needed to complete five to escape?”

Jake shook his head, “The hatch spawns when there are two generators left. If you find a key with a purple or red ribbon on it, it means it can unlock it and you can then escape through it early!”

Schofield rubbed his temples, not yet really understanding the concept which was just explained to him but nonetheless, he followed the excited older man to the hatch’s location. 

An excited giggle slipped through Ace as he unlocked the hatch, which was hidden beside a gazebo. With a clunk, the hatch snapped open, black fog billowing out from it. In the distance, the same roar they had heard earlier sounded off.

“Audios!” Ace shouted as he hopped into the darkness that the hatch held.

Jake quickly crawled onto the railing of the gazebo. He mockingly waved to a nonexistent crowd as he balanced on the top of the thin railing. The dark-haired male then hopped off, performing a flip as he went through.

Schofield was trying to figure out how the hatch led to anywhere when he could only see darkness in it. Taking a cautious step towards the trap door, Schofield glanced over his shoulder, only to meet the glowing red eyes on the Oni who only stood a few meters away from the Brit. 

The Oni took three long strides and raised its club to strike down the survivor.

Shutting his eyes, the young soldier yelped as he leaped through the opening in the ground, escaping before he could be crushed beneath the club his enemy wielded.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back at the campfire. Around him were not his fellow soldiers but his fellow _survivors_. Disappointment flooded him but he was at least alive, unlike poor Dwight. Who...was sitting across from him. Schofield covered his face with his hands and quietly screamed into his hands. 

“The game is on repeat, we ain’t getting out anytime soon, son, so you might as well calm down and let me tell you more about this hell hole.”

The Brit looked to his side and found Bill, who was doing his best to comfort the younger soldier beside him. He nodded and listened as Bill quietly went into depth about their new home.


	3. Wake up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin wakes up and is not pleased to find himself in a war zone.

The last thing Quentin could remember was being struck down. Now he felt like he was being crushed by rocks, which was like, a new experience he hadn't had in the fog. He could hear someone shouting and moving things around him. Two sets of hands gripped ahold of him once most of the weight had been lifted off of him. A fit of coughs erupted Quentin as he inhaled dust, blinking rapidly to clean what little debris he had in his eyes out.

A distinctly British voice broke the silence, "You're not Schofield."

Even with blurry vision, Quentin could tell that this wasn't their resident Brit. "And you're not David."

Quentin still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what this Blake dude was talking about. He was also confused about why he was in this “Schofield’s” uniform. But to be blatantly honest, he didn’t really care.

He was bored. They had been walking for hours, that’s all they had been doing honestly since Quentin fucking showed up here, wherever here was. Blake had taken a moment to show Quentin the gear he was carrying and how to use it because obviously, it was shit he was going to need to know. 

They had made their way to some abandoned farmhouse. With a sigh, the two split up. Blake checking the yard and Quentin the house. Meeting back up after finding no signs of life besides a single living cow. 

They were about to move on when the sound of plane engines neared them. Blake held out his arm in front of Quentin, “Stay still.”

“Those your’s?” Quentin asked, looking up into the sky as he watched the dog fight in the air. 

Blake blinked and looked up, “Yeah, it’s a two v. one. I think we’re winning.” The two of them stood quietly and watched as the two sides battled it out, eventually shooting down the German aircraft. Like the idiotic fools they were, they moved towards where the plane had disappeared behind a hill.

“Oh, shit-” Quentin started. He grabbed Blake and started to sprint as the aircraft shot up and over the hill towards them. The two of them stumbled to a stop as the plane crashed through the old barn, coming to a complete stop as it erupted in flames, the screams of the trapped pilot cutting through the air as the flames ate at him.

Blake was the first one to move, darting off into the barn to rescue the enemy pilot. While Quentin wasn’t exactly on board with it, he went after the other man, helping him drag the pilot out into the opening. 

“We should put him out of his misery-”

“No!” Blake shouted, “Water, please go get him some water!”

Quentin tensed up but turned on his heel, taking a hesitant step towards the well before whipping back around. In a swift, fluid motion, Quentin drew the rifle and shot the injured German pilot in the head. “I don’t trust like that, I know my god damn history!”

Blake let out a choked noise as he wiped the blood from his face, he was about to yell at his new companion when he noticed the knife clenched in the dead man’s fist. “You saved me. . .”

“Yeah, well, you're welcome. Come on, dumb ass, we gotta get going so we make it to your brother or whatever remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://quentinobambino.tumblr.com/post/610994986488578048/dumb-dead-by-daylight1917-au-where-quentin-and


End file.
